


Denny's Random One-Shots

by legos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings, a lot of these are really short but who care, ill add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legos/pseuds/legos
Summary: These are random oneshots I wrote on Amino. A lot of these are from contests and mainly rarepairs.





	1. Japan x Seychelles

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is the Insulamia AU made by fullyerased. on the Hetalia~ Amino
> 
> also this is super fucking short-

Kiku Honda was probably the most rule-following Ground on the island, at least that's what he thought he was.

He stared out from his home, he stared at the ocean. His cave was situated near the ocean, which made him feel sick everyday. The ocean, it made him think of her.

Who's her, you ask? "Her" is Michelle. She was a good friend of Kiku.

However Kiku has started to feel more-than-friends feelings. They always made Kiku sick.

It could be Michelle's pretty tan skin or her big blue eyes that made Kiku fall in love with her.

Maybe it was her bubbly, cheery personality that made Kiku flush every time she laughed or smile.

Whatever it was, this crush Kiku had was making it hard for him to visit Michelle whenever he could without getting awkward. Hanging out with his other friends would be easier but somehow Michelle always knows when he's supposedly avoiding her.

Kiku really wanted to avoid Michelle, with his newfound feelings came a small voice that told Kiku that what he was feeling was wrong.

It always nudged him to not to confess, telling him he'll destroy his life if he did.

You don't want the Representatives finding out, do you?

The voice told him. Kiku pushed this thought away but it always seemed to come back, to haunt him.

"Hey Kiku, you alive?" A soft, lazy sounding voice called out to Kiku. Heracles, Kiku thought as he recognized the familiar voice.

"Ah herro Heracles, what do you want?" Kiku asked his fellow Ground. He noticed there was a small envelope in Heracles hand.

"An Air on post duty gave me this after I told them I knew you. They told me to give it to you," Heracles explained to Kiku, who nodded.

Heracles handed the letter to Kiku. On the front of it was neat writing in blue ink that read:

Tᴏ: Kɪᴋᴜ Hᴏɴᴅᴀ, Gʀᴏᴜɴᴅ Isʟᴀɴᴅ

Fʀᴏᴍ: Mɪᴄʜᴇʟʟᴇ Mᴀɴᴄʜᴀᴍ, Wᴀᴛᴇʀ Isʟᴀɴᴅ

Kiku's heart skipped a beat and his face got a bit warm.

"Thank you Heracles for bringing me this," Kiku thanked his Ground friend. Heracles shrugged before walking out of Kiku's home.

Kiku opened the envelope, carefully since he didn't want to rip it. Though the enveloped seemed like it had been opened already. The actual letter was quite small in general.

The letter read:

Dᴇᴀʀ Kɪᴋᴜ,

Hᴇʏ Kɪᴋᴜ! Iᴛ's ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴀ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ sɪɴᴄᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ᴠᴇ ᴠɪsɪᴛᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ! I'ᴍ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴄᴜʀɪᴏᴜs ᴏɴ ᴡʜʏ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴠɪsɪᴛɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ʟᴇss ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴜsᴜᴀʟ.

Dɪᴅ I ᴅᴏ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ? Iғ I ᴅɪᴅ, I'ᴍ sᴏʀʀʏ!I ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏsᴇ ʏᴏᴜ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ sᴜᴄʜ ᴀɴ ᴀᴍᴀᴢɪɴɢ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ!

I ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ᴠɪsɪᴛ ᴍᴇ sᴏᴏɴ! I'ᴍ ғʀᴇᴇ ᴏɴ Mᴏɴᴅᴀʏs, Sᴀᴛᴜʀᴅᴀʏs, ᴀɴᴅ Fʀɪᴅᴀʏs ʙᴜᴛ I'ᴍ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ sᴜʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ.

Aɴʏᴡᴀʏs....

Kiku read the letter once or twice before sitting there. He thought for a while. Should he just visit and confess. Judging by Michelle's letter, there was a possibility that she missed him. Kiku read the letter again, and again. Each time he did, he thought about it some more.

A while passed before Kiku made his final decision.

He was going to visit Michelle, he was going to confess his love no matter what the voice in his head said. They'll be partners, no matter what.

You'll get punished for that, you'll have to pay the price with your life if the Representatives find out. I'm warning you right now, don't-

Kiku blocked the voice from his head, he was going to Water Island and hopefully become partners with Michelle. Right now he didn't care if he got caught or not.

Heracles walked up to the Ground Representative building.

"Sorry Kiku," He muttered," But what you're getting up to will get you in trouble and I don't want that to happen to you,"

Heracles walked into the building.

It was Thursday afternoon, Kiku was on a dock. He was waiting for a boat, to take him to the Water Island. Holding his bag tightly, he waited.

It was an odd day, it seemed like the dock was completely deserted. Even though Grounds didn't like getting wet much, there was always at least a small group of people waiting for a boat. Kiku looked around, checking to see if someone else was coming. He heard a whir and a buzzing sound. Turning around he spotted a boat, a boat that seemed off but that didn't matter to Kiku. Michelle was waiting for him. He had sent a letter back with Heracles, confirming that he'd visit her.

"You going on the boat or not?" A voice barked, making Kiku jump. The voice came from a tan man with a white mask on.

"Yes I am," Kiku responded, immediately walking onto the boat. He looked around, it seemed like there was no one else but him and the white-masked man, but he seemed to have disappeared.

Kiku felt the boat start moving, by felt it meant he almost tripped due to the boats fast start.

It was a few hours and Kiku had found a spot to sit while he waited. He had asked the white-masked man what route they were taking. The only response he got was:

"We're going in a new route,"

Kiku decided too start drawing, it was a small habit of his. The white-masked man disappeared again. He probably got way to invested in the drawing since he didn't notice that they were heading into a storm. He also didn't notice the white-masked man jumping into another boat that was quietly next to them the whole way.

Now Kiku was all alone.


	2. Prussia x America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is AU is a steampunk AU made by Princess saya on the Hetalia~ Amino.  
> This one-shot is the week 2 submission for the Weekly AU Challenge.
> 
> also this one shot is super fucking bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one shot is horrible because it was one am and I'm not a doctor

"I'm okay, you're going to be okay, we're gonna get you help," Gilbert kept repeating to Alfred, his quite strong German accent getting in the way of some of the words.

Gilbert kneeled besides Alfred's wounded body.

“I’m okay, you’re going to be okay, everything is going to be fine,” Gilbert told Alfred quickly, his strong German accent getting in the way of some words. He kneeled beside Alfred’s wounded body as blood gushed out of the wound. Gilbert didn’t seem to know what to do, every possible option would and could kill Alfred.

Alfred would die if he tried to seek medical help. Going up to the police to help is an even worse option. The base was too far for Gilbert to successfully get help there.

Their plan worked a little too well. It was supposed to help Alfred and Gilbert find alone time together.

.

.

Alfred and Gibert were in love, to put it simply. Though it took them a while to make any moves on each other, they were busy, had other things to do, contemplated the worst, practicing to make moves on each other but never did, the list goes on.

It was Gilbert who finally broke the wall and asked Alfred on a date.

Alfred, as much as he wanted to go out on that date, was a bit worried on being caught by the government.

Gilbert, being Gilbert, tried to persuade Alfred on going outside of the base.

"C'mon wouldn't it be nice to finally get some fresh air. You can't always be stuck in here forever!" Gilbert pleaded to Alfred. Alfred thought for a moment

"Still, it's still risky-" Alfred began.

"We'll take extra precautions!" Gilbert added.

Alfred thought again before nodding.

"Alright, I trust you"

.

.

They kept the date a secret, well they tried to but their loud mouths always slipped and spilled the beans on their date. Probably everyone knew but they “promised” to keep the “secret”. The day of the date was a bit nerve-wracking to Gilbert but he was also excited.

Their plan was simple, they would have their date in a secure area. In a place where they could have fun and hopefully safe.

That place was a small, beautiful park that was fenced around. It seemed to stand out in the dirty and quite grey streets of Blackbourne.

Alfred and Gilbert were having a fun time running around like children, eating snacks that they bought, tackling each other to the ground. A small fire sparked inside of Alfred, it had been a long time since he had such fun outside of the base. Yet something was bothering him but he couldn't put a finger on it.

.

.

Even if the park was in a secluded, less populated part of Blackbourne police where everywhere, keeping people in check. It didn't take long before Alfred and a passing policeman made eye contact. The policemen didn't think much of it before the realization hit him.

"You there!" The policeman called out to Alfred and Gilbert. Alfred stopped, wincing as he heard the policeman's shout.

I've been caught, Alfred thought. Panic flooded Alfred's body. Alfred started running, a dumb thing to do but Alfred was in a panic. The policeman ran after him. It took Gilbert a few seconds before he processed what happened. During that, the policeman passed him and now a few yards ahead of him. Gilbert started running after the policeman and Alfred.

They ran until they reached the end of the park, where the back gate was. Alfred was cornered by the policeman. He stood there, shaking a bit. Alfred tried to move around, he tried to "escape". Unfortunately, that caused the policeman to pull a gun on him.

"Don't move," He warned. Alfred shrugged, sudden courage was there. He saw Gilbert behind the policeman.

Gilbert pushed the policeman put of the way as Alfred quickly went to open the back gate.

*A Gunshot Can Be Heard*

Gilbert stopped, the policeman had passed out due to falling onto the ground very fast and hard.

Alfred also fell to the ground, a red spot appeared on his shirt.

.

.

"I'm not going to die Gilbert," Alfred said confidently and weakly. He and Gilbert were now hiding out in an alley. They were both sorta covered in blood, Alfred's blood.

Gilbert nodded to get Alfred's hopes up. Things weren't going so bad, they were actually blood was everywhere and Gilbert tried to stop it but he really couldn't, until

"My chest hurts so fucking bad," Alfred wheezed, as a little bit of blood came out of his mouth. Soon more blood came out. Alfred started coughing out a lot of blood.

This continued, with Gilbert yelling at Alfred in German that he'll be okay.

Alfred laughed with all the strength he could.

"See you on the other side," He briefly said. Alfred couldn't breathe and he was coughing up a lot of blood. He felt his eye lids getting heavy.

"Alfred verlasse mich nicht, ich liebe dich"

Alfred was silent.


	3. Mexico and America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old one-shot for an nation relationship contest. I used overused pair, mexico and America :). Edit 12/26/19: Bruh this is so cringy, I don't know if I wanna keep this here..

Mexico wouldn't say that he and America were great friends. Sure they were trade partners but sometimes that partnership was very strained and they had arguments. Today was one of them.

Javier knocked angrily on America's door. Up

"Open the door hijo de puta" he thought. He waited for a moment until knocking again, this time the door opened. A dishelved Alfred was at door. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and America flag boxers. This did not faze Javier's anger. He fixed his Mexico flag bandanna.

"Oh hey Mexico, need me to house more of your friends?" Alfred asked Javier, chuckling at his own joke. Javier rolled his eyes as he stomped into Alfred's apartment.

"Hey not cool!" Alfred called out, "Why are you even here, it's early". Javier stood in America's kitchen. He surveyed the Americans kitchen. It was su rprisingly cleaner than he expected except for the McDonald wrappers and bags scattered around. He turned to Alfred.

"It's 9:00 am America" He replied. Javier UIcouldn't hold his anger, or you could call it agressive confusion.

"Ok what the hell America!" Javier yelled out to Alfred who cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me you asshole! Why did you turn away perfectly good avocados from Jalisco! Don't you know how much time he spent-"

"Woah woah there!" Alfred replied, interrupting Javier, "First of all those avocados are supposedly not that good. I got told that there's some fly in the crops that ruins the avocados or something"

Javier was quiet for a moment.

"I'm just gonna trade with your assistant, I think his name is Michuacan?"

"It's Michoacán you overweight hijo de puta!" Javier yelled. Alfred seemed to be offended, despite not knowing what that meant.

"Well you're not a fucking angel!" Alred yelled, catching Javier off guard.

"You turned down a bunch of potatoes from me. Those took weeks to grow but I didn't say anything, now you're fucking complaining about me turning down avocados!"

Alfred finished yelling, leaving both him and Javier in silence. Javier's angry expression was softened into an embarrassed expression.

"Ah well then, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Javier told Alfred.

"Its alright dude,"

Javier headed towards the door. When he was halfway through he said

"Good talk America"

"I guess" America replied, going back to bed.


End file.
